Revival of the Fox
by Ajaxx
Summary: A Family Legacy can be both a blessing and a curse. Can Rachel balance life and duty in the 1800s while pursuing her heart's desire in the form of beautiful, wealthy Quinn Fabray from Pennsylvania.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! It's been a while, I know..I know.. Life's been crazy, I've had a major case of writer's block and my muse is non-existent at the moment - but the position is available if there are any takers! XD Soaring will be completed (I promised and I will make good on it!), I'm working on another chapter as we speak. I'm only just starting to write again, actually this is what popped into mind when I picked up the pencil this morning. I'll do what I can to update both stories, all I ask is for your patience and ANY criticism at all! I love hearing feedback from you guys, anything that will improve my writing skills and story telling will help!_

_I've decided to try out a Glee story this time with my favorite girls, Quinn and Rachel. The story is set in the 1800s, so I will do my best and research history in this time period. Bear with me. This is completely AU, the characters will have some semblance to their characters on Glee personality wise, though keep in mind this is a completely different era! I'm writing this for fun, I hope you guys can enjoy it with me. Take it for what it is and please let me know what you think!_

_I don't own Glee or any of its characters...All characters are fictional, I will try and do justice by them. _

_-Kiddo_

* * *

><p>Dust lingered while heavy footsteps padded by in a rush. Filtering through the many noises, the crouching figure listened intently for a pair of voices trailing off into the masses. With a right knee pressed into the soft soil below and five sturdy fingertips by its side, a petite brunette remained focused on the fading accents.<p>

"_Inútil!_" The boisterous insult cut through the thick, humid air. "I have never met such an incompetent man in my life Mañuel!"

That was the last she heard of the two burly men who were rapidly drowned out by the many inhabitants of San Pedro, California. With an array of damp curls clinging to her flushed cheeks, the figure peeked over the small rows of undergrowth before her and surveyed the throng of people.

"Please don't tell me you've angered Padré Marco again." A young man appeared next to her. She remained calm, unfazed by his presence.

"You know I can't help it Noah. The man blatantly lies to his followers; the church's collection should not be spent to meet his squandering desires." She replied with a faint raspy Spanish accent of her own.

Noah knelt next to the woman as curious eyes scanned through the crowd in search of the fraudulent Father. "I agree with you Rachel but this is not-" He was abruptly silenced by the woman's sudden declaration.

"I have heard you lecture me every day now for the past year and half, I do not need to hear it again." The finality in her voice was enough to deter the boy from pursuing the conversation.

There was nothing more he could do but sigh in defeat. Shaking his head in disapproval, he conceded. "Fine, you win. Make haste and return the coins! You know your father will begin to wonder of your whereabouts."

With that said and with a final glance in her direction, the young man stood to his feet and gradually faded into the swarm of people leaving behind a very determined brunette. "That I shall my friend." The delicate corners of her lips curved upward into a shy but albeit proud smile. She bounced the small leather sack of coins in her free hand, the sheer weight of it a testament to the money Padré Marco was thieving.

* * *

><p>"Please don't wander from these quarters sweetheart, you're father shouldn't be very long." The dainty voice beckoned from within a large living space adorned in white and gentle violets. The captivating smell of lilies lingered as a petite figure remained perched by the window overlooking a vast courtyard.<p>

"But mother, a fleeting visit to the market can hardly be considered wandering. I'll gather some vegetables for dinner. I'm sure daddy would enjoy it upon his return." The woman gently tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear as she eagerly awaited approval.

With a hushed sigh and the sudden emergence of her mother from the parlor, she knew victory was upon her. "Quinn, I'll allow you to leave but you must return within the hour. Your father and sister should be arriving very shortly."

"I will, I promise! Thank you mother!" The bubbly teen was quick to her feet. Quinn nimbly rushed through the door and happily began the short walk to the market only a few blocks away.

A balmy July breeze ruffled the frills of her pale blue dress and gently whipped an errant lock of bright mane against her cheek. Quinn enjoyed the warmth of the sun more than anything; greedily soaking up every available ray, letting her pale skin bronze naturally in time with the season.

Her bright hazel eyes eagerly swept across the many buildings of San Pedro. The dirt roads were riddled with people and carts travelling at incredible speeds. The young blonde was eager to take in the sights of such a rustic town on the outskirts of Los Angeles; the city she would now call home.

She stepped lightly and calmly through the streets of San Pedro, occasionally bumping into overzealous children who were all too caught up in a game of cowboys and Indians to pay her any mind.

Quinn herself, distracted by the wondrous sights, had failed to hear the approaching sound of hooves in the distance. A runaway cart being pulled by two spooked horses came swiftly toward her. At the last moment and seconds away from impact, a voice called out in warning and a soft body collided with hers, sending the two of them spiraling onto the dirt path.

With a heavy oomph, Quinn landed squarely on her back and began gasping for the air that was rapidly stolen from her burning lungs.

* * *

><p>Rachel's well-worn leather boots scuffed the gravel as she marched along the busy street. The quiet jingling of the coins in her pocket brought about a sense of pride within the girl. She was more than happy to finally reunite them with their rightful owners.<p>

Her warm chocolate eyes peered across the street where she immediately took notice of an unfamiliar face. There, no more than thirty feet away, was a young slender blonde whose gaze was carelessly darting from building to building, sight to sight. Rachel would have remembered such an angelic visage, so delicate…so fragile in its features.

The woman was ripped from her thoughts when the sounds of erratic galloping rose above the normal hum of everyday living. A cart being pulled along by two horses raced towards the young daydreaming blonde. With eyes as wide as the coins she carried in her pocket, Rachel's feet began moving on their own. She was quicker and more agile than most which made her journey to the stranger that much swifter.

"Watch out!" She managed to yell before colliding with the foreigner.

Without giving it a second thought, Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl and shielded her from the large hooves that came crushing down next to them. She had thrown them to the side quickly enough but her right leg would suffer the pinching of a lifetime. A large hoof pinned the soft flesh against the pebbles, causing Rachel to bite the inside of her cheek as the cart raced away.

The dust began settling and all was quiet as passersby stopped in their tracks and surveyed the pair for a moment. Once the twosome began stirring from their collision, all who had peeked in curiosity resumed their lives. Action was deemed necessary if one of the parties was injured, otherwise they simply moved along. Rachel swallowed thickly, she knew the injury would be tender but thankfully nothing was broken. The animal had simply peeled away a small amount of flesh, something that the girl was accustomed to. It would heal in time.

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help you up." Quinn's blurry vision soon came into focus on a petite brunette who was hovering above her. Upon closer inspection, she also noticed an outstretched hand.<p>

Placing a warm palm over her pale forehead and using the other to reach for the stranger's hand, Quinn groaned in response. "Did I just- what-." The young blonde wavered slightly, completely disoriented by the event. The new arrival kept her hand firmly wrapped around Quinn's, helping to keep her upright while she regained her composure.

"I apologize for knocking into you with that much force Miss but I believe your fate would have been much worse had I not." A small smile tugged at the lips of the stranger as she finally let go of Quinn's shaky palm.

"Oh no, don't apologize. I should be thanking you, you just saved my life." Her sundress was now visibly covered in dirt. The recollection of what had just happened came rushing back to the blonde. "I should really pay more attention to what I'm doing. Had you not been here to help, Lord knows I'd be sitting by his side now." She added with an impish smile of her own.

Quinn wringed her hands together nervously as she finally gazed upon the young brunette whom had yet to be named. Her dark brown curls fell almost perfectly around her face, framing tanned cheeks that were faintly speckled with dirt. Soulful cocoa eyes peered up at her curiously. They were youthful and yet seemed to hold a maturity rarely seen in someone her age.

Her attire was simple and not what her mother would consider being 'proper' for a young lady or a lady of any age for that matter. She wore a simple light grey buttoned up shirt and a pair of beige pants which were neither tight nor baggy but hung perfectly to her hips. Quinn smiled as she noticed the leather boots that were now awkwardly kicking the pebbles beneath their thin soles.

"You're new to San Pedro, aren't you?" Quinn's hazel eyes snapped up to attention as the words flowed freely between them. She hadn't noticed the slight Spanish accent until now.

She nodded softly. "My family and I arrived yesterday. I am originally fro-"

"There she is!" A voice boomed out causing Quinn to jump slightly and glance in direction of the intrusion. "Get her Mañuel! Those coins are _mine_ girl!"

Quinn frowned as she gazed upon the brunette once again.

"Petty thief!" The overweight Father hunched over and gasped for air as his robes billowed in the winds behind him. "That girl is a _thief_! Someone get her!"

"You have amazing timing Padré Marco." Rachel mumbled quietly to herself as the blonde's attention was only on him for a split second. "It's not what you think Miss. I'm sorry but I must go." She whispered to the girl in a rushed tone.

"Wait, I have yet to thank you!"

"I appreciate the thought but there is no time."

"Wait!…please, your name before you go!" The woman called out as Rachel continued marching backwards. The bumbling twosome grew near and yet the brunette remained as calm as ever.

"My name's Rachel, Miss. Rachel Berry." She offered her a genuine smile which in turn caused the skin upon her nose to crinkle in delight. "And yours Miss? Giving a name to my damsel in distress would certainly please me."

At this, the blonde's cheeks grew warm, a sensation that rivaled the sun's intensity. "Quinn Fabray." She smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you _Rachel_." Her voice was soft and playful, her savior's name murmured so smoothly from such lips causing her to almost repeat her sentence only to hear _that_ name once gain.

Rachel gallantly bowed her upper body in goodbye and with the agility of a hare, whipped around and fled through San Pedro with ease.

* * *

><p><em>AN: hehe Nice catch elphie, this was originally written as a Spashley story. I changed it just before I posted.. Thanks for pointing it out. I'll be extra careful and on the lookout for any Ashley's or Spencer's XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys…here's chapter two. Thanks for all of the feedback, glad you guys are enjoying it. This story is kind of a cross-over but with none of the characters, I'm only using the storyline. I'm not going to say what story I'm crossing over into, I'm sure some of you are starting to catch on. :)

As mentioned before, I'm not a history buff and I'm also Canadian. My knowledge of American history is limited. The dates aren't going to line up exactly when they start showing up, just remember this is all coming together in my mind…it isn't meant to be precise, history-wise…make sense?

Enjoy it; let me know that you think. I'm working on the third chapter now and there will be Faberry interaction along with the introduction of a few more characters. Most glee characters will be used at one point or another, even if only briefly.

Btw, I like to build up to a relationship between my main characters. It's always slow but progressive nonetheless. So bear with me guys, Faberry will happen eventually. :) Trust me…it's in the works!

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing...except Sonya. Sonya is all mine :)

* * *

><p>It was soothing, calming. All of it; the steady rhythmic beat of her boots on the beaten path, the giggling of small children off in the distance, the world coming to life was such a blessing concealed within so many small wonders. Rachel always had an appreciation for the hidden miracles of life.<p>

She cherished the unmasked bliss clearly painted on the faces of those who benefited from Padré Marco's fraudulent ways. She had visited four homes, four dwellings that would feast like royals for weeks with the fifteen coins she anonymously deposited on their doorstep.

Sonya, an impoverished elderly dame with cloudy blue eyes, had been the most memorable yet again. Rachel kneeled before the woman who slumped against a large crate wrapped in rags, soiled by the inattention of passersby who kicked up dirt when walking past.

Years of memories creased her features and tanned skin was spotted by the merciless sun. She was in her eighties Rachel guessed, her stiff fingers working tirelessly to piece together a grayish shawl of lamb wool. She muttered unintelligibly to herself, her jaw worn and bare from years of use and neglect.

Rachel knew there was no need to mask her identity from this seemingly piteous creature before her. A woman who lived in complete solitude, a veil of darkness surrounding her very existence from the moment she was birthed.

Placing a warm palm on the elder's unsteady fingertips, Rachel whispered quietly. "Hello Sonya." She smiled knowingly. The woman had already sensed her presence.

She blinked once, then twice. Kind eyes were wide in search of a face she knew she would never find. Sonya was not mistaken; she had heard that voice before. "These are for you. Eat well."

A small sack of coins was placed on her lap, a weight Sonya had come to know well. The stranger with a kind heart, a soothing voice, and a serene presence had returned to her yet again. "Thank you." She managed to mutter, her gums working to form her words as coherently as they would allow.

"I'll be back soon enough. Take care of yourself." Rachel wiped away an errant tear from her wrinkled cheek. These were the small miracles she lived for, even if they did leave her with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" A tall slender man, with deep cocoa skin crossed his arms over his chest and glared in mock frustration. His foot tapped at the pebbles below, impatiently awaiting an explanation.<p>

"Oh Papa, you know I don't wander very far. Noah and I were helping his parents gather tinder near the woods. I spent the entire day with him, studying after our chores of course." Rachel offered her father a smirk, having just returned from her short stint in San Pedro.

"I don't believe that for an instant Rachel! I know you much too well. And you forget that school's been out a couple of weeks."

A low groan escaped the brunette's lips as she bowed her head and stood before her adoptive father. Leroy rolled his eyes in response to his daughter's silence before promptly reaching forward and ruffling her brown curls; he could never remain angry with his little girl for very long. "You're aunt's working in the stalls, you should go help her before it gets too late. Dinner will be ready within the hour sweetheart, be sure to tell her she's more than welcome to join us again tonight."

At this Rachel smiled, happiness reaching her eyes. With a quaint nod, the tiny rebel spun on her heels and sped off toward the old barn. Her meeting with Sonya had once again left her with a heavy heart but it was quickly replaced with excitement at the prospect of spending another evening in her aunt's company.

"Aunt Sue! Aunt Sue where are- oh." Laughter followed as she entered the large rustic building. A tall, slender woman with cropped blonde hair fought furiously against a large black stallion, desperately trying to harness its saddle.

"_Estupido_! Why must you always undermine me Sullivan! You're making this harder than it should be, you stubborn beast!" The animal neighed loudly and stomped his front hooves. The horse then swished its head to the right, knocking the angry woman down to the floor. "Why I ought to skin y-!" "Aunt Sue!"

Sue's head jerked up at the sound, body quickly following as she dusted herself off and gazed angrily at her niece. "Rachel, what are you doing here? Errr, I uh, I mean- where have you been young lady!" She bobbed her head around, trying to spot Leroy lurking near the entrance. The girl rolled her eyes in amusement, joining her aunt's side near the stallion.

"Papa's making dinner for the three of us." She placed a warm palm against the animal, soothing it immediately. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh. Oh uhm, well in that case..." Sue stood tall, squaring her shoulders and smiling down at the petite brunette. "Will you please fix his saddle? He's been such a handful today. I'm moments away from bartering this horse for an underweight pig, or even an old goat for that matter. We'd be better off with a goat! Hear that Sullivan; an old scraggly, useless goat!" Her index outstretched at the animal that was now licking its lips and happily swishing its tail from side-to-side.

"Please Aunt Sue, you were the one who rescued Sully after all! You love him as he loves you." She patted the horse's muzzle contently. "Your personalities are so much alike, it's incredible."

Sue scoffed indignantly, shoveling a partial bail of hay into Sullivan's stall. "I'm hardly pig-headed and ignorant." She mumbled, knowing full well that Rachel's words rang true.

As the older woman continued flitting about his small enclosure, the brunette finished saddling up the black stallion. She wrapped her arms as far as they would manage around the large beast and whispered to the animal in hushed tones. "She loves you Sully, as do I. But please stop instigating the poor woman." She glanced to her left and noticed the woman listening as she continued working.

"She is getting old after all. Keeping the barn in proper working order and keeping you lot in line is terribly hard on her old bones." Within seconds she was knocked against an agitated and neighing Sully, hay now clinging to her hair and clothing. Sue stood near the side, ready to throw another forkful if need be.

"Sue Sylvester will never get old! I will carry this farm well into my nineties; you and I both know that." The pair shared in laughter and light conversation until the barn door was held open and Leroy's behemoth figure stood before them.

"Dinner's ready ladies."

"Excellent, I'm starved!" Sue ushered Sullivan into his stall, locking the gate closed as she exited the enclosure. Gaining her niece's attention with a well-placed nudge to the ribs, the fair-haired woman motioned to her right leg with a nod.

"You may want to change when we get home. I'm surprised your father hasn't noticed yet." Rachel gasped at crimson stain adorning her beige colored pants. She had forgotten all about the injury. "You and I need to talk after dinner, meet me in the barn at midnight Rachel. You _will_ explain, do you understand me?"

The evening grew late and the sun began its slow descent on the horizon. Rachel was already in the barn at seven thirty, eager to speak with her Aunt. Sue on the other hand, was once again at odds with Leroy, the pair squaring off within the tiny Berry home away from prying eyes.

The two of them were seated around the kitchen table, angry gazes locked onto one another. Rachel would celebrate her birthday tomorrow, meaning Sue was once again adamant about finally explaining to the girl her true heritage.

"She's too young Sue! If anyone finds out we'll be as good as dead, you and I both know that." Leroy clenched his fists, resting them heavily on the thick wooden table.

"You said the same thing last year Lee, but things are different. That girl is far beyond the maturity level of an eighteen year-old. She has earned the right to know where she comes from; she needs to know the truth!" A pale clammy palm smacked the table, shaking it slightly. "My family, our heritage…it's such an amazing story! She could learn so much-"

"She could get herself killed!" He stood to his feet, towering above the blonde. Sue would not back down so easily. She stood at her full length, her gaze never once wavering from the large black man. "Everyone else paid the price for his legacy! Every _single_ one of them Sue! You were there, as was I! You saw the bloodshed, you heard the screams and you saw them burn what was once so precious to all of us! How can you consider _that_ an amazing story?"

A frustrated growl slipped from Sue's dry lips. "The end was tragic, yes. We were both there and miraculously we survived and continue to do so in anonymity. The amazing _legacy_ and tales that were left to me should be shared with her; she needs to know our history so that it can remain alive in spirit. You know she isn't going to talk to anyone about it! Rachel is cunning; she's intelligent and would never put herself and especially her family in danger."

Sweat beaded down his gruff cheeks to his chin, his cleanly shaven head shook from side-to-side in disagreement. "No Sue, you don't have the right to put such things in her head. She's young and naïve-"

"She'll be nineteen tomorrow Lee! She _will_ know the truth tonight, I plan on telling her and there is nothing you can do to stop me. _Esperanza_ deserves to know the truth."

Leroy swallowed his fear and shuddered as the name was whispered from the woman's lips. Rachel could be crushed by the revelations or elated to know the truth. It seemed that the decision was made, even if he had evaded the revelation for years now…he knew the time would come eventually.

"Please leave the details of the massacre out of your description. _Rachel_ does not need to know how gruesome that night was, it's enough she lost her family to a cursed tradition." He conceded. Exhaustion was present, his shoulders sagged in defeat. "I can't lose her Sue," he whispered "I can't lose her after losing everyone else. I can't and I won't. Do you understand me?"

Sue nodded her head, determination causing her shoulders to square and her posture to become rigid. "I promise you Lee, no harm will come to my niece. I love her much too much for that. She's all I have left."

* * *

><p>It was upon her return that Quinn found the strength to pull her thoughts away from Rachel Berry and on to the small congregation of people near here home. San Pedro was far from glamorous, its inhabitants still untainted by the wealth she had grown accustomed to.<p>

The house that towered above Quinn however, was newly build on the outskirts of San Pedro, surrounded by a large iron gate and guarded around the clock by armed men. The area was thick with greenery, their small courtyard a testament to their landscaper's imagination and unlimited wealth. There were a few other homes on this stretch of land, abodes that were built for the rich that migrated to California not long ago.

"Quinnie!"

Her father rushed forward, enveloping her tiny frame in his arms. "What happened sweetheart?" It was then that she noticed the dirt clinging to her dress and a stray lock of hair wiping against a flushed cheek.

"I'm fine daddy. I was so caught up in the sights and sounds of the city that I stumbled over my own two feet." She offered her father a little white lie in hopes of subduing his questioning. With that false account of events a small sheepish grin traced itself across her pink lips. "You know how I am."

"I'm just glad you're alright." He stepped away, only now noticing the small wicker basket of vegetables tucked beneath her right arm. "Excellent, I was just telling your mother I had a hankering for fresh vegetable stew tonight!"

Judy joined their side, amusement twinkling in those hazel eyes of hers. "Come Quinn, we have guests joining us this evening. You can freshen up after we introduce ourselves."

It was then that her gaze wandered over to the group, a family of three, descending a large regal carriage. Thin and elevated, the patriarch of the family smiled tightly as their eyes met, his steely gaze immediately unsettling the girl. Quinn felt her mother's reassuring grasp on her forearm, ushering the girl forward and next to Francine, or Franny rather, who was already conversing with a young man.

"I hope you're right, Los Angeles seems like such a wondrous city! I cannot wait to explore its magnificence!" Her sister had a flair for the dramatic, arms always moving in sync with her words, that or they were trying to swat flies. "Oh! Finally, Jesse St. James this is my sister Quinn. She's just about your age, simply a year younger."

Curly brown locks were splayed across his forehead, his smirk rather arrogantly intact. He reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips and smiling as he pecked the smooth skin. "Pleasure's all mine Miss Fabray."

Quinn felt bile rise in her throat at the bold gesture, she greatly disliked physical contact upon first meetings especially when thin pale lips were involved. The smarmy boy moved his attention to Franny once again, who seemed absolutely delighted to be in the presence of such a gentleman.

"This must be the famed Quinn Fabray you always speak of. I must say Russell, you are quite the lucky man to be surrounded by such beauty." Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes, entirely accustomed to delegates attempting to charm their way into good graces with her father. This lanky man, Michael, with shifty blue eyes and a graying goatee was no exception.

He mimicked his son's actions, only on the opposing hand. The young blonde resisted for a moment, relenting when her mother's amused face brought her back to reality. She smiled tightly and excused herself from the group.

It was only when Quinn found herself in the privacy of her bedroom did she blurt out profanities in disgust, quite unladylike but certainly very Quinn-like. She washed her hands in a basin of warm water, scrubbing away the imaginary marks the smarmy men had left behind.

She had heard of the St. James' through mutual acquaintances in Pennsylvania, her native home. A family wealth built on slavery, importing and exporting humans for the sole purpose of selling them off and making profit. Quinn shuddered at the thought. It was only recently that the Government had begun it's reclamation of human rights, on the verge of abolishing slavery for good. It was now illegal to import and export humans but trading within the country was still alive and well.

The St. James wealth was soon to be stunted which explained their relocation to California, in Quinn's mind. It was a means to an end, a hope that another business venture would await them in new land. And until the Government officially abolished slavery across the country, the St. James' were free to continue business as per usual.

The Confederacy was still in power in the South, eight States were now involved and more rapidly joining the movement to end slavery's stranglehold on society. Quinn had even heard rumors of a Thirteenth Amendment being revised for the Constitution, a law that would bring about the end to such a shameful way of living.

She knew she lived in a crazy world, filled with nonsensical men and women. But now, deep within the confines of her room, she plopped down on her four-post bed and exhaled loudly. Her mind wandered to the brunette, bright brown eyes peering down at her and a warm hand extended in her direction.

Quinn didn't understand why the stranger with a name like Rachel Berry had her so captivated, so entirely enthralled and consumed her every thought. She would explore this newfound relationship, if you could call it. She would find a way to repay her kindness and perhaps learn more about the young rebel in the process. Surely someone like her would have an amazing story to tell.


End file.
